msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Ministry of Academics
The Minister of Academics is Hellissa Brisby. The Ministry of Academics has many facets as it is one of the cornerstones of the Magus Senate, an important foundation in education, artifacts, and art. The Academics department covers all things that has to do with cataloging information, spells, and magical items. It has recently expanded to include more artistic roles to better benefit the more creatively talented mages. Departments with Academics: The Antonidas Academy: This is the academy aspect of the Magus Senate. It is lead by the Headmaster on a rotating basis. The Headmaster helps organize classes and approves lesson plans. Anyone can apply to teach a class, provided they know sufficient amounts of knowledge about the subject. The Grand Library: This is the general library of Dalaran. While there are many libraries, this is the one everyone is talking about. It is one of the biggest libraries in the world, rivaled perhaps only by a Silvermoon Library. It contains a great deal of information on just about any subject, and is being updated frequently. The most frequent members of the Grand Library are the Head Librarian and the Master of Spells. The current Master of Spells is Verus Baelheit. Research and Development: This department is for designing spells and magic or magi-tech equipment. Within this department is the development of spells, which are then cataloged by the Master of Spells. Many of the professions, such as enchanting, staff crafting, engineering, and alchemy are within this department. Alchemy has some overlap with the Administration department, as it requires strict licensing. The head of Administration chooses the Alchemy Head for this reason, to keep things regulated. Research groups are also formed in this department. The Grand Engineer is Mathias Blackheart. The Grand Engineer is responsible for all techniolgical or Magi-Tech advancements. He is the overseer of projects of both academics and military in this field. He is often commissioned by the War Ministry to create new weapons to benefit the war efforts, in efforts to save more lives upon the field. The Head of the Alchemy Department is Erfaun Smithson. The Head of Alchemy is responsible for new licences, recording all restricted potions requested, and keeping track of what various alchemy mixtures do. '''The Creative Wizard School: '''The newest addition to the Academics department. This is still a work in progress, as the school is still gathering funds. Once it is completed, it will be opened for those with creative artistic talents, and a place for others to discover their own. '''The Museum: '''This aspect is combined with the highly secured vault. The museum itself is open to the public, to view displays and some of the interesting, yet not dangerous artifacts. There is a rotating art collection, usually donated by members of the Senate. The Vault is where all the dangerous items and knowledge are stored, and are not open to the public. Archaeology finds are also stored and displayed in the museum itself. The Museum Curator generally deals with the day to day activities. '''Testing: '''Testing is another cross ministry aspect between Administration and Academics. This is the department for testing students, new Archmagi, and to record new spells. The Head Proctor is Zanbor Emerson. '''Historical Society: '''Archaeologists and History Professors alike gather in this department to discuss and record history and historical finds. Lessons are often taught within the academy and finds are often on display within the Museum. Category:Dalaran Category:Kirin tor Category:Ministry Category:Ministry of Academics Category:Magic Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Magus Senate of Dalaran